Cursed Attractions
by Ashe Ichijou
Summary: Far away, in an alternate world, not to different from our own, exists two Organizations: Cursed Ones and Holy Warriors. For ages, these two clans fought, and to this day, that feud still has yet to reach a conclusion. Within the Holy Warriors resides a closed young man who has only ever known pain. But when this young samurai is sent on a mission, his whole life is flipped. AREKAN
1. I-My Name Is Allen Walker

Cursed Attractions

By- Ashe Ichijou (Almost Forgot... Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they are strictly property of Katsura Hoshino-sama!)

"My Name Is Allen Walker"

It was a calm winter's day. Snow drifted softly and beautifully all around, adding to the mounds of the cold, ivory stuff on the ground. The sun, hidden slightly behind the light grey clouds, was almost low enough to touch the now visible horizon. The snow would be ending soon, but only for a short while. Townsfolk bustled quietly, yet excitedly, about as they made their preparations for the upcoming holidays. Kanda sniffed, pulling his black scarf up closer to his mouth.

"Che, they're lucky. They don't know what's really going on," he said, looking carefully around at the people flowing by, a look of searching evident in his dark eyes. Most people didn't know what the celebration of Christmas was about, dubbing it yet another day to give and (mainly) receive gifts. But Kanda knew, like most he worked with. He knew that Christmas celebrated the God-given powers of his people, and the day Lucifer was sealed away by those powers. However, that marked only the end of the major part of the war. Even after the seal was placed upon their leader, the Cursed still move, albeit quite unorganized.

So the war wasn't entirely over, but until recently, it had seemed it would finally come to a close soon. Now, the Cursed movements had become much less unorthodox, and that was never a good sign. A lot of Kanda's people believed it was the prophesized Second Awakening of Lucifer , but to Kanda, that didn't sound right.

Yes, he knew the Second Awakening would happen, but the seal was supposed to last for another few years. The seal was definitely too powerful for a mere Cursed One to break, so what was going on with the recent organization of the beasts? Kanda shook his head. There would be plenty of time to think about that later. At that moment, though, he was on a mission to snuff out a group of Cursed hiding out in that town. As he walked, his brows furrowed.

It was odd that he hadn't seen hide or hair of those monsters. "Where could they…"

Before that thought was completed, a shrill scream pierced the quiet tranquility of the townsfolk, and people all around began to run in panic. Kanda turned to face the area that people were running from, and his mouth twitched up slightly at the corners. "There's one!"

Strapped onto his hip was a long, sheathed b lade, which he pulled swiftly from the scabbard. In the center of the street, a pale boy with stark white hair and a large, ivory, clawed left arm loomed over a young woman who was crying and pleading for her life. Kanda sniffed. "So they've resorted to attacking in broad daylight. Pathetic."

As he neared, he slid the middle and index fingers of his left hand across the flat of the black blade, calling out "Mugen!" and the edge of the blade turning silver. The only way to defeat a Cursed One was to use a Holy-Invoked weapon. Kanda had to admit, this had to be the most human-like Cursed One he'd ever seen, but that wouldn't stop him from eradicating the filth. The boy lifted his gaze to the approaching swordsman, and his storm grey eyes went wide as he dodged Kanda's swift slash. The boy barely avoided the attack and jumped a few steps back.

Kanda stepped forward, holding out his blade towards the snow-haired boy and ignoring the woman completely. The two stared intently at each other for several long moments. There was just something in those eyes… something that just seemed to rub Kanda the wrong way. But that wasn't all; Kanda couldn't figure it out, however. "Che, whatever," he uttered.

He launched himself at the boy full force, letting loose a barrage of skillfully blocked slashes and stabs. Kanda thought it was strange that this beast had so much skill, but the thought was quickly pushed back into the depths of his mind. As his attacks were consistently blocked or parried, Kanda growled in frustration and retreated a few steps, pulling his scabbard from its holder on his hip.

He held both his blade and scabbard out and called, "Nigentou! Double Illusion Sword!" Almost instantly, the blade and scabbard were enveloped in green energy that extended into blades of green light. Kanda then swiftly closed the distance between himself and the boy and was about to unleash a flurry of attacks when a flash of dark green-black bolted between the two adversaries. Kanda was caught mid swing by a sharp boot to the gut, knocking him backwards. He was able to land upright as he skidded across the ground to a halt a few feet away. The green energy around his weapons dissipated as he growled in agitation.

"Dammit, Lenalee! What the hell are you doing here?" he barked at the woman standing protectively in front of the smaller male. The woman named Lenalee put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot irritably.

"Why do you think I'm here? To keep you from injuring innocents and causing trouble, that's why! Honestly, you rampage around here just like a Cursed One sometimes!"

"Don't compare me to those disgusting pieces of filth!" Kanda snarled, still on edge and glaring pointedly at the boy behind Lenalee. The woman sighed, shaking her head and reaching to place a reassuring hand on the steaming swordsman's shoulder.

"Calm down, okay? You don't have to worry, he's not and enemy. He was helping me out, actually." Kanda looked warily between her and the white-haired teen behind her, confusion setting into his mind.

"What do you mean?"

Lenalee crossed her arms and let out another exasperated breath. "I was sent here to make sure you didn't cause a scene, and as I was tracking you, I found him." She pointed to the boy behind her. "He was looking around the area, and I found out he was actually tracking the Cursed Ones that were reported to be here."

Just then, the boy stepped in front of her and bowed slightly. "My name is Allen Walker. Pleased to meet you… er…"

Kanda sniffed and turned his head away from those gleaming eyes. "Kanda. Yuu Kanda."

"Kanda, then," Allen said, then stared behind the samurai.

"What?"

"Uhm… behind you…" Allen seemed to brace for a fight, and Kanda turned to see what the white-haired teen was talking about. The woman he had just rescued from the smaller male was gurgling some odd language, and her skin had begun to bubble. Kanda stared, shocked, before he looked back at Allen. "That's why you shouldn't have stopped me…"

Ashe:GHAAAAAHHHHH! I finally posted my first chapter! Unfortunately the chapter was going to be longer, but I had to cut it in half to save time. Well, I hope you all enjoyed it, and I will try to post the next chapter soon. Ciao~!


	2. II-Give Me a Reason to Remember

Cursed Attractions

By- Ashe Ichijou

II-"Until You Give Me a Reason to Remember"

Allen lunged past Kanda at an incredible speed and struck out at the newly transforming beast, the… thing… now screeching that odd language as it nimbly dodged out of the way. Kanda knew that language all too well. "The language of the Dead…" he murmured.

He couldn't decipher exactly what the creatures said, but it was always a signal that the person's heart and soul had died and had been replaced with Lucifer's Shadows to form a Cursed One. Even sealed away, Lucifer could still send his shadows out, even though they were much weaker. Those that are affected usually are those that have suffered a major tragedy and have lost all purpose for living.

Kanda glanced back at the woman, but she was no longer that. Her skin was a solid black, hair replaced with several long, sharp, ivory horns, and eyes red as blood with a green iris and pupil. Her-Its- hands and feet harbored vicious-looking talons, and a thick tail with four spikes at the end protruded from the beasts backside. It had grown double in size, and as the beast drew heavy breaths from large nostrils, and Kanda could only glare with utter malice.

He drew his blade and slid his first two fingers across the flat side, calling forth Mugen. Without further delay, he shot out and slashed at the Cursed One, the blade nicking the beasts' arm as it swiftly spun away. It turned back and flicked its' tail out and almost smashed into Kanda's face, the dark-haired swordsman using his blade to block as he was pushed forcefully backwards.

Kanda tuned to see what was holding Lenalee and Allen up and found that three more large beasts had appeared. Lenalee was zipping through the air on her Dark Boots, striking lightning quick blows here and there, and Allen was strategically weaving in between the enemies, lashing out when he could with that oversized claw of his while avoiding being trampled on. Kanda had to admit, he had some pretty impressive skills, but he wasn't about to voice that opinion.

He spun back to face his current opponent just in time to block another powerful blow, digging his heels into the earth to prevent himself from flying back. However, it didn't take long for Kanda to recover and reorient himself, as he was immediately back on the offensive with rapid slashes. Launching a fierce upward cut, Kanda sliced the beasts' eye, earning a howl of rage from it.

Kanda grinned at that and prepared to follow the last strike up with a downward swing that would no doubt finish the monster, when the thing unexpectedly shot forward and out of the way. Kanda growled in frustration as his blade came up empty. "What the hell!? Where do you think you're going!?"

He turned sharply and his eyes widened slightly in shock. Two of the three Cursed ones that Allen and Lenalee had been fighting were dissolving on the ground, but had not gone without a hard fight. Lenalee lay unconscious on the ground, a tiny stream of blood trickling from her forehead. Allen was still standing, but his clawed left arm had a deep gash down the side, and he seemed to be suffering from an injury to his right leg. 'No way,' thought Kanda, 'no way could these damned monsters be so powerful. The seal was still in place!'

He was yanked from his thoughts as a loud roar echoed around. The two remaining Cursed had surrounded Allen and Lenalee, and the white-haired teen was struggling to hold them off, movements becoming slow and predictable. Kanda gritted his teeth, hating the fact that they seemed to be toying with the injured boy. "Damn filth… Nigentou!"

Kanda released green energy from his blade and scabbard and rushed at the monsters. "Hakka Tourou! Eight Flower Mantis!" he called, surprising the beasts with a flurry of slashed that resembled a flower. Kanda landed gracefully on one knee, sheathing his blade as the shadowy beasts exploded into dust. He then rose and turned to Allen, who was carrying Lenalee on his uninjured arm.

He then looked to the once clawed arm. It had shrunk back to a normal size, though the color was still unnatural. It was now red and veiny and the nails were black, but the gash suffered during the fight remained, swelling and bleeding heavily. He snapped his attention back to the current situation as the snow-haired male pushed the unconscious woman into his arms. Kanda quirked an eyebrow as the smaller male stepped away. "… Are you going to be alright, there?"

Allen glanced down at his ankle, and then smiled warmly, an act that suddenly made Kanda's heart quicken its steady rhythm. "Yeah, I'll be alright, thanks."

Kanda stared for a bit, unsure what to say, or why he even asked in the first place. It was unlike him to care whether an ally was injured or not, especially if they were complete strangers. Kanda shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to walk away, not wanting to think on that anymore. "Che, suit yourself, moyashi."

"Uhm, that isn't my name," Allen said, quickly following behind despite his injury. "Where are we going, anyways?"

Kanda spoke without turning around or stopping. "Where I am going is none of your business, moyashi. Why are you following me?"

"I have nowhere else to go."

That statement caused the raven-haired samurai to halt in his tracks, glancing back at those oddly cheerful light-grey eyes. "What do you mean by that? Don't you have parents or friends or something?"

Allen shrugged, "Not really. I mean, I have a dad, but he's roaming around somewhere, so I have no idea where he is. As for friends, I haven't really talked to anyone around here except you and … uhm… Miss Lenalee."

Kanda just stared at the smaller male, unable to respond to that. He said it all as if he was okay with the fact that his father was nowhere to be found. Quickly, he shook his head and turned back around, continuing on his original path. "Okay, so then why follow me? There are plenty of people around here."

"Well," said the snow-haired teen, still close to Kanda-a little too close, "You seem to know what these dark creatures are, so wherever you're going, it might help me understand why I have these abilities."

Kanda really couldn't argue with that. 'So he must be a warrior if he could do damage to those Cursed, and Komui was looking for new recruits…'

"Alright. You can come with me to meet the chief. If you check out okay, great, if not, oh well. Just make sure you stay out of my way, moyashi."

"Why do you keep calling me that? I told you my name is Allen. A-L-L-E-N."

Kanda had to smirk at that, throwing a taunting glance at the smaller male. "I see no reason not to. You may have been able to hold off a few Cursed for a bit, but I still had to save your ass. So, until you can give me a reason to remember, I don't know what your name is."

The two glared at each other as they walked, then a daring grin spread across Allen's face, the fires of determination igniting within those stormy grey eyes. "Well, then, we'll have to see about that!"

* * *

Ashe: WROOOOAAAARRRRR! Finally, Chapter 2 is here! So, I probably should have mentioned this before, but this story is an AreKan fic, so if you're not into that kind of thing, don't read it anymore, and please DON'T FLAME ME! Anyways, if you do enjoy it, then read on, and chapter 3 will be up soon! Ciao~


	3. III-Twice You Owe Me

III- "Twice That You Owe Me"

Allen felt as if his jaw would drop so far down that it would reach the ground as he stared at the towering building before him. Enormous couldn't even begin to describe how it stretched upwards, cutting into the clouds in the darkening sky above. The snow was starting to pick up again, and Allen could see his breath billowing out in miniature clouds. "Whoa…"

"Yeah, but it's not as impressive as it looks," remarked a blonde man from the white car they had arrived in. Allen had previously identified him as Reever Wenham, a man who begrudgingly did most of the research and paper work in the organization.

As Allen and Kanda had been leaving the small town earlier, Kanda mentioned that the HQ was a ways away, and based on Allen's injuries, he wouldn't be able to make the distance like he wanted. So he'd called up some person by the name of Komui, and after a rather colorful conversation, Reever had been sent to come and get them. The entire way, Kanda had been mumbling about how ridiculous this situation was, but Allen politely ignored it. Somehow, though, this man was able to grind away that polite exterior that the smaller male had worked so hard for years to build up.

So there they were, about ten minutes later, standing outside this massive tower. Kanda stepped out of the vehicle last, the still unconscious Lenalee on his back. He sniffed in irritation as the white-haired teen stared up at the building. "Yeah, it's tall, whatever. Let's just get inside already; this woman is trying to strangle me." Allen snickered at that, a little louder than intended, and the samurai stomped over and glared down his shoulder. "And what is so damn funny, huh?"

"What? Is it a crime to laugh? You don't even know that I was laughing at you," Allen retorted, returning the glare with one of his own.

"You know, you're really pissing me off."

"Stop making it so easy." The two continued their venomous glaring, sparks seeming to fly between them. There probably would have been more than just sparks flying if Reever hadn't pushed between them at that moment.

"Oh, yeah, you two will be best friends. Now hurry up and go in, I'm sure Komui would enjoy cleaning your corpses much more than I would." Reever popped a small white tube into his mouth and produced a lighter from his pocket, lighting the small roll of tobacco. After a few breaths, he stepped forward and opened the door, only to halt halfway, eyes wide with fear. Curious, Allen leaned around him to see what had freaked him out so much. Just a little ways from the doorway stood a somewhat tall man in a cream colored uniform. He wore a beret over his long, slightly curled hair, and his head was tilted downward, hiding his eyes. Allen turned back to Reever, who had backed up a considerable distance from them. "What's the matter?"

"Run…"

"What? Why…" Suddenly, the ground began to shake, knocking the unsuspecting white-hair over. He quickly looked to Kanda, who was setting Lenalee down near Reever. A voice called out to the samurai, and the pure psychopathy of the voice sent chills up Allens spine.

"Kanda-kun~… You let my dear sister get hurt, and that is simply unforgivable…" A large shadow fell over the man, who had begun a slow, sadistic laugh. Then he held out his arms as an enormous robot appeared behind him, a crazy glint in his thin eyes. "So, take your punishment! Komlin, ATTACK!"

The robot called Komlin stretched its arms forward, revealing holes that housed several missiles and launched them towards Kanda. He dodged most of them, and the ones he couldn't avoid, he cut clean through with his blade. "Dammit, Komui cut it out!"

The psychotic man's only reply was a sharp laugh, followed by more orders for the Komlin robot. It sped towards Kanda, unleashing several more missiles and other explosive weapons, and Allen had to wonder how he hadn't been blown away yet. He wanted to assist the swordsman, but his arm's current condition argued against the idea. As he watched helplessly, the massive machine finally ran out of projectiles, and began to charge at Kanda. The robot was slow at first, but as it kept going, it gradually became more difficult for Kanda to avoid, much less attack.

After a particularly close call, he managed to hit an odd looking vent on the side of its head. Komlin stopped, looking as if it had been defeated, and Allen sighed in relief. But just as he relaxed, the robots' head twitched erratically, ominous whirring sounds echoing around. Its previously bright yellow eyes turned a deep red, and it was all too obvious something had gone wrong. "What's happening?" Allen asked, rising from his sitting position on the ground.

"The enemy recognition chip was knocked out…" said a suddenly very serious Komui from behind, startling the snow-haired teen. Komlin was roaring now, its head spinning swiftly, trying to find its next target. Immediately, it stopped, its sights set on a terrified Reever and still unconscious Lenalee. "Oh no…"

The robot let out a metallic screech, then proceeded to speed towards its targets. Allen was about to dash forward, but a flash of crème cut him off. Komui had bolted into the path of the rampaging hunk of crazed steel, arms spread wide in an effort to protect Lenalee and Reever. "Don't worry little sister! Big brother Komui will protect you!"

Every other conscious person face palmed simultaneously. "What the-Don't you have a control for that thing!?" Kanda was standing a few feet away, a safe distance from Komlin. The robot was nearing the other three at a dangerous rate, and Allen wasn't sure if his arm was in good enough shape to fight it. He hurriedly looked to Kanda for help, since he'd been fighting it earlier, he should be able to do something. But he didn't. He stood, watching with an annoyed expression on his face. "What…?" Allen muttered, dismayed at the reaction of the taller male, or lack thereof.

Allen gazed between the swordsman and the robot, and without further thought, dashed into the rapidly narrowing space between the possessed contraption and the three targets. Once he was positioned, he held out his left arm, which was still injured, but he didn't care. He wasn't about to let this thing kill innocent people. It still bothered the white-haired teen that Kanda was doing nothing to relieve the situation, since he hadn't seemed so hesitant to help in the earlier battle with the Cursed Ones. But that thought was fleeting as Komlin came ever closer, metal screeching and smoke billowing from the damaged enemy detector.

"Cross!" At the sound of the call, the deformed left arm morphed into the large white claw he'd used earlier that day, and he winced as the gash stretched and reopened, small cataracts of blood flowing down and creating a pool below. Allen extended those long, sharp claws and caught the speeding robot, digging his heels into the dirt for stability. Komlin only responded by increasing its speed, forcing the small male back a few inches.

"Hurry," he called over his shoulder, "Get out of here!" Allen took another glance at Kanda, and the samurai was staring straight at him. He couldn't tell what it was exactly in those cobalt blue eyes, but he seemed to be contemplating something, something very conflicting. A sharp bullet of pain shot up his extended arm, reminding him of the current situation. Komlin was still steadily increasing its speed, and Allen knew his strength was slipping away. If he'd enough energy, he'd just blast it with a Cross Grave, but in his current state, that would be fatal.

Allen was in a very bad situation. This robot seemed bent on destroying everyone, Lenalee was incapacitated, Komui and Reever were next to useless, and Kanda wasn't showing any signs of assisting him. To top off the foul-flavored cake, his own strength was failing him. His eyelids began to grow heavy from exhaustion, his consciousness even failing him, now. This couldn't be happening, not after his promise to Marian. Allen's grip weakened, and he was being pushed back at a faster rate, and his vision blurred beyond recognition, the warm embrace of sleep pulling him under the waves of dull pain.

It was over, he'd failed.

"I made a promise… I'm sorry… father…"

* * *

Ashe: Chapter three has arrived! I'm soooooooo happy, I've never written a story this long before! Thanks to all who have supported and reviewed, and I sincerely hope you all continue that support! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! I thrive off of reviews! Ciao~


	4. IV- Different With You

IV-"Different With You"

A sudden flash of steel; a warm embrace; a soothing, yet taunting voice. "That makes it twice."

Allen's eyes fluttered open drearily, vision slowly beginning to regain focus as his dreamy mind resurfaced back to reality. There was a momentary lapse in memory, but it didn't last long. Once stormy eyes had adjusted, they were met with a bright light, and Allen had to squint slightly to see around. He lay in a crisp white bed, the sheets and pillow soft as the snow piling outside. The room in general was the same color, except for a few things. The floors were polished, so that looking down would reveal an almost perfect reflection of everything above. There were small brushed steel tables with several medical utensils placed neatly on them, and several white chairs were aligned against different parts of the ivory walls. If Allen hadn't been used to the color, it would easily have caused a harsh migraine for lingering eyes.

After observing his surroundings-determining he was in some sort of medical room-he examined himself. A thin needle protruded gently from his left arm, which had gone back to its original form of red deformed flesh, and extended into a tube, which reached up into a small IV package. Allen cringed slightly at the sight of the arm itself. He'd never liked the arm; it-along with his hair and eye-had been the cause of much teasing and bullying in his younger years. To add to the irritating deformity, there was a long scar down the side that was all too noticeable. He stared at it, memories of recent events playing through his mind.

After the incident with Komlin, Allen had been ever-so-close to defeat. He had been so close to failing everyone, and he'd just met them. But then, as he felt the last of his strength desert him, a swift flash of steel and blue-black shot out from his peripherals, and a warm, strong arm wrapped itself around his waist snuggly, jerking him out of the path of the rampaging robot. Kanda's sword had come crashing down upon the metallic monsters' head, the sheer power astounding the barely conscious snow-hair. Kanda refused to look down at him, instead focusing on the crumbling hunk of crazed metal. It could have just been Allen's imagination, but he could have sworn he'd seen a light pink dusting Kanda's cheekbones. But, as stated before, that could have been a result of Allen's fading consciousness.

Kanda spoke softly, so only Allen could have possibly heard him, "Twice. That's twice now."

After that, everything had gone dark, and he couldn't feel anything. Now that Allen had had the chance to think, the current location was understood. He'd been taken to some sort of infirmary, and was undergoing treatment for his now healed wounds. Now, the only question left was how long he'd been out. His body felt unbelievably stiff, so it had to have been a few days at most. A small sneeze yanked him from his thoughts, and only now did he realize he wasn't the only one in the somewhat large ivory room. A lithe, tall woman with green-black hair held high in two long pigtails sat in one of the chairs across from the bed he lay in. A woman he recognized instantly as Lenalee, who'd been unconscious for most of the time he'd seen her. Currently, she was rubbing sleep from her bright eyes, stretching out in a quiet yawn.

When her eyes opened and landed on the young snow-hair, she squeaked in surprise, jumping slightly from her seat. "O-Oh! Allen! I'm sorry! I must have fallen asleep! Uhm, are you feeling okay?"

Allen stared for a second before nodding slowly, "Yeah, thanks. How long have you been there?"

Lenalee spoke with less of a startled tone as she rose, striding to the small male's side. "I think maybe a couple of hours, but I'm not entirely sure. I came to see how you were doing, and it was after a pretty tiring mission, so…."

As she was speaking, she was staring off, as if lost in thought. Allen nudged her, bringing her back to the current situation. "Uh, could you help me with this?"

He gestured to the tiny needle still in his arm, and Lenalee nodded swiftly, gently tugging the metal protrusion out and placing it and the IV pack on a steel rolling tray beside the bed. Allen slowly lowered himself from the comfortable sheets and stretched his stiff muscles, looking around for his clothes that had been replaced with a white shirt and pants.

"Your clothes were covered in blood, so they were taken to be washed. Your new uniform should be here in a little bit," said Lenalee, returning to her seat. She looked as if she wanted to say something to him, but was debating whether or not that was a good idea. Allen sat himself next to her, giving her a signal to say whatever it was that was bothering her. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"You know, I've never seen Kanda react the way he did yesterday." Well, that answered the question of how long Allen had been out. He tipped his head to urge her to explain further what she meant by that. "I mean, usually he tries to distance himself from everyone. He never works in teams, never talks to people unless it's necessary, and basically keeps to himself. Kanda is so… detached from the world, and it's sad…."

Small tears began to well at the corners of her eyes, and her worry and concern for the dark-haired samurai was clear as day, causing a sudden rush of emotion to sweep through Allen's body. It was as if he could feel exactly what she was feeling, despite the fact that he barely knew Kanda. "He is hurting, I can see it in his actions, his demeanor, every day he is hurting, and it hurts me to see that he suffers alone. But you… He's somehow different with you. You opened up something that had been sealed off for so long, even if it was only a little bit."

Suddenly she placed both her hands at the white-haired teens shoulders, the sadness in her eyes being quickly replaced with what Allen felt was hope, and lots of it. "Allen, I can tell you are someone special. You don't have to believe me, but you just may be the one person who can help him…."

A knock at the door cut her short, and the door swiftly opened to reveal the subject of their discussion. Kanda stared between the two, seeming to suspect something going on, but unsure as to what. He sighed and turned his head away after letting his eyes lock and linger with Allen's for a bit. "You're awake. The chief wants to see you in his office, and I have to guide you there, so get dressed and hurry up, I don't have all day."

And with that, he shut the door and left the room in awkward silence. Lenalee's gaze migrated from the door back to Allen, and there was a tender look of pleading in the dark green pools. Allen nodded, and she reached out and hugged him tightly. "Thank you…," she whispered into his ear. Lenalee then rose and strode to the door and opened it, casting one last hopeful glance before exiting the room and leaving Allen in silence. He stared after the door, letting her words sink in. She had hope, and in him, of all people. She had hope in this random boy who just happened to run into her at a convenient moment.

He thought over the past few days, marveling at all that had happened. He had been wandering the streets of that small town, trying to figure out what to do with his pathetic self, and after a seemingly fateful encounter, he was someone important. He couldn't deny the great surge of joy that came with the realization, and another feeling mixed in with that at the thought of just who he was important to. It was a cauldron of bubbling emotions that could only be released in one way; he began to cry.

Yes, he knew it wasn't the manliest thing to do at the age of seventeen, but he couldn't help it. The tears came in full force, and as he dressed himself in his new uniform, he made a new vow. "I'm gonna prove to the world that I'm not pathetic or weak… you hear me Marian!? YOU WERE WRONG!"

Swiftly he wiped away the water on his cheeks and straightened himself out the best he could, heading for the door with a new strength he didn't think he could ever muster again. He was surprised to see Kanda standing in front of the door, covering his mouth in an obvious snicker, and Allen's face flushed a faint red. "What are you laughing at!?"

Kanda instantly snapped back to his typical appearance, turning and gesturing for the snow-haired teen to follow. "I wasn't laughing. Now come on, I have work I have to do."

Allen didn't believe the lie in the slightest, and chuckled softly at the pathetic-sounding excuse. Kanda shot a menacing glance back, which made him laugh a little harder. Kanda rolled his eyes and grunted, turning his face away, but not before Allen caught the slight lift of the corner of his mouth. Allen burst out in full on laughter, and the whole way to the chief's office the two traded off insults, sounding hostile but deep down never meaning it.

Life here was going to be fun.

* * *

Ashe: Oh my goodness guys, I'm so sorry I wasn't able to post sooner, but family and school drama has erupted in my face and I am currently trying to clean it up. I am trying to make regular posts every week or so, so bear with me, my friends. Now, I have noticed that there are a LOT of you reading and not reviewing. Why? Why would you deny your beloved author the inspiration that derives from your beloved comments? The flower of ideas is drying up! Water them with the nutrients of reviews! Please don't let this die, not yet! And now I bid you all farewell as I proceed to begin typing chapter 5! I promise to try to stick to a week deadline, but that all depends on if the Fates are kind to me... Wish me luck! Ciao~


	5. V-Just Tired

V- "Just Tired"

Kanda's eye was twitching at an agitating pace as he continued to stand and glare at the man before him, who was gazing between him and the snow-haired teen beside him. Komui continued his intensely curious and increasingly annoying staring, Allen groaning slightly and rolling his eyes in boredom. Kanda was about ready to just punch the chief in his stupid face when he finally decided to speak.

"Well, this is rather interesting." Komui leaned forward a little bit over his wreck of a desk, nearly knocking an already unstable stack of paperwork off of the edge. Kanda quirked his eyebrow at this, irritation still evident in his features.

"What? What is so damned interesting that you have to keep up this staring, huh?"

Komui's eyes narrowed further than usual and he leaned forward a little more, looking as if he would give a serious answer, before a wide joker grin spread across his face.

"Oh, Kanda, I didn't think you were capable of making friends, but you have proved me wrong, yet again! Oh, we should hold a celebration for-" His sentence was never finished as he was sent flying into the back wall of the small office with a solid thud, the force of the blow knocking most of the wobbling stacks of work off the desk in a flurry of white and black sheets. Allen let out another tired sigh, not moving to help his new boss. Kanda huffed as he tried to regain his composure, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"God, Komui, you are so fucking irritating! He is not my friend!" This really was annoying. For the past day, everybody had been talking about the out-of-character rescue. And the worst part about the whole situation was he didn't even know why he had done it! It was the little moyashi's own fault he had been in that situation in the first place. Out of all of the people who had been in similar situations throughout his lifetime, why he had chosen to save this one was beyond him, and now he was beginning to feel the sting of his decision.

Allen seemed to flinch a bit at this harsh statement, but he quickly went back to his bored state, averting his gaze slightly. Kanda let his eyes linger a bit longer before an exaggerated groan claimed his attention. Komui was rising from behind his desk, rubbing his back and wincing. "Heh, I see you still don't pull your punch. That's good."

He continued rubbing his back, then straightened up as if nothing had happened at all, completely ignoring the mess of his work all over the floors. Kanda just clicked his tongue and turned his head away, completely fed up with all of this. Komui cleared his throat and straightened out his uniform, taking on a more authoritative appearance. "Now, let's get to why you both are here. Allen, your performance is outstanding, and your weapon is very impressive indeed. Lenalee told me about your eye, too, and that will prove very useful for our clan's purpose."

"Which is?" Allen had his attention completely on Komui at the mention of his abilities. Kanda had to admit, he had never seen a weapon like Allen's, one that originated from the person's body. Most weapons were separate, taking the form of normal weapons with small variations. But Allen's was completely foreign to the samurai, and in a way, this intrigued him, a little more than he was openly willing to admit.

"Our purpose on this earth is to eradicate the evil forces that plague the souls of the innocent, the Cursed Ones. These shadowy creatures invade the souls of the weak hearted, taking their bodies and morphing them beyond recognition. Once the soul has been taken over by the Cursed One, it is impossible to return it. Our job is to try to decrease the number of Cursed risings and ultimately destroy it's source. That source is the devil himself, Lucifer.

"We had sealed him away decades ago, but we couldn't completely destroy him. Even though he is weak, he can still send his dark minions to do his bidding. That is why we need as many skilled Holy Warriors as we can get." Allen nodded slowly, letting the information sink in.

"So you all destroy these monsters and try to destroy Lucifer himself, and he is sealed away somewhere sending out these 'Cursed Ones' to posses people's souls. So now you are trying to end him for good."

"That is correct. Put simply, we are in a war against the forces of evil, if you want to look at it that way." Komui gave a childish smile, and Kanda could feel his own eyes try to roll at that. Allen closed his eyes, thinking over what he had just heard, and when he opened them again, they held a passionate fire that made Kanda want to smile, oddly enough. Kanda suppressed the urge and instead sniffed and turned his head again. He really couldn't understand all these odd feelings he kept getting all of a sudden, but it was really starting to become a pain in the ass.

"Okay. Then I will help out the best I can," Allen said with uplifting determination. Komui smiled a genuine smile and reached his hand out, which the white-haired teen gripped and shook.

"Welcome aboard, Allen Walker. I expect great things from you." Komui then proceeded to attempt to straighten the mounds of scattered papers before stopping and snapping his fingers. "Oh, I almost forgot. Allen."

The snow-hair turned immediately, holding the door open as Kanda walked out. "Yes?"

"Because we do not have the funds to build another, you will have to share a room with Kanda until we can get you your own. I trust you will not try to tear each other apart." He whistled a little, and his whimsical expression didn't change as the samurai tried to glare daggers into his boss.

"You just love fucking with me, don't you…?" He growled, glancing to the side to see Allen blush a little. He shook his head, trying not to stare. What was with him today? Maybe he was just tired. Yeah, he was tired, tired of the stupid fool he had to call boss. Komui pulled Allen close to him and whispered something in his ear with a wide, cat-like grin, and the moyashi's face lit a bright, cherry red. He made a small noise and hurried out of the office, Komui laughing like a hyena. Kanda growled again before slamming the door. That guy was going to get punched out one of these days, Kanda would guarantee that. He turned to leave and noticed Allen was hurrying down the hall, clearly unsure where to go and still blushing crazily. Kanda let out a sigh and walked over to him, placing a hand on the smaller male's shoulder. He jumped and spun around, face slamming into the samurai's chest.

The blow winded him slightly, but seemed to do worse for Allen, the red of his face deepening further. "O-Oh! I-I'm sorry! Uh, uhm…."

Kanda stared a little bit before pressing his index fingers to his temples and massaging them gently. "God, you are wreck. You don't even know where you're going, do you?"

Allen let his head fall a bit, shaking it. Kanda sighed for the umpteenth time that day, positive that it would become a problematic habit. "Come on, you haven't eaten, have you? I'll show you where the cafeteria is, but don't expect me to do this all the time. Make a map if you have to, but I will not be your personal escort if you can't find your way around, moyashi."

The nickname made Allen scowl and cross his arms. "That still isn't my name, BaKanda."

Kanda shook his head and turned swiftly, walking at a somewhat quick pace down the hall. "Just shut up and follow me."

Yeah, he was definitely tired, because in his right mind, he would never have thought that Allen pouting was cute in any way.

* * *

Ashe: Yeah! Didn't think I would be able to post this early, huh? Honestly, I wasn't really expecting such an early post either, but my grampa just gave my little brother a new laptop, and I managed to persuade him into letting me borrow it sometimes, whish is a wonderful little suprise for you all, because I will be able to post a little faster now! This chapter is probably a little shorter than I or you all are used to, but it should do the trick as a plot builder. Chapter six will be coming soon, so keep reading and reviewing so I know how good or bad I'm doing! Thanks, and Ciao~!


	6. VI-I Don't Need Anyone

VI- "I Don't Need Anyone"

Kanda was trying desperately to avoid staring at the swiftly growing pile of empty dishes on his table, losing focus on the small bowl of soba in front of him. Allen had quite the appetite, and the samurai never imagined that a boy as small as him could fit so much food inside. Kanda trained hard everyday, and his own appetite never reached higher than two to three bowls of soba or tempura. But here this boy sat, delving into what looked to be eighteenths with no indication of slowing down. It was intriguing and disturbing all at once.

Dark eyes darted to the pile again before locking with storm grey ones, and the smaller male stopped and swallowed what was in his mouth before speaking. "What?"

"Nothing," Kanda snapped suddenly, returning his gaze to his own meal. Allen sniffed, not buying the irritated lie.

"You were staring. Is there a problem?"

"I was not staring, and I am sitting with the problem."

"You know, you don't have to be rude. Instead of sitting there and brooding on whatever, why don't you try to be a little more sociable?" Kanda shook his head in a sharp laugh, taking another delicate bite of his soba.

"What is the point in that? I don't indulge in meaningless conversation, if that is what you are asking me to do." Allen sighed, downing some more dango and twirling the bare stick in the air.

"I'm not saying that. Not all conversation is meaningless. Sometimes it helps you understand other people."

"That is also pointless," the swordsman sighed, feeling a headache coming on. "Why do I need to understand other people when their lives are of no concern to me?"

Honestly, Kanda didn't even understand why he was even engaging in this silly conversation that defined his earlier statement. He could very well hurry through his meal and be on his way; he could go and meditate, or sleep, or do something to avoid having to speak unnecessarily to this rather irritating moyashi. So then why was it that he hadn't done so yet? The white-haired teen pointed another stick at Kanda with accusation. "If you don't, how do you expect to ever gain anyone's trust?"

Kanda's eyebrow twitched up as he took a slightly larger bite, his irritation increasing. "What does that have to do with anything? I can handle myself."

"But that is just it. You can't seriously believe that you can handle every situation that comes your way? There is always going to be a time when you will need someone's help, and that can't happen if you are always giving the cold shoulder to everyone." Suddenly, the dark-haired swordsman slammed his chopsticks down, that last sentence striking a vital nerve within him.

"Dammit, moyashi, who the hell asked you!? I don't need anyone's trust, and I certainly don't need anyone's damn help! Who the hell do you think you are, anyway!? You aren't my mo-" That sentence, it sounded so similar to hers…. He thought after that incident that he'd never have to hear that again, but here it was, thrown right back in his face. He needed to get away-get away from this much too familiar memory. He stood and turned on his heel, storming away from the cafeteria and towards his chambers and ignoring the shocked expression on Allen's face. As he left Allen's field of sight and those around, he clutched his chest where that horrid reminder was, the air around him suddenly hot and suffocating.

That was the last thing he needed, right when he had thought he was over it, right when he thought he could finally let go, that cursed memory surged back through his brain full force, and the corners of his eyes began to sting. No, he wouldn't cry, not again. He had been over that for years, but the pain was evidently still there, and there seemed to be no salve to sate the burning sensation within. Kanda hurriedly pushed his door open and slammed it, collapsing on the dark grey sheets of his bed and burying his face in the soft pillows. He let out a long, ragged sigh and turned his head, noticing the second bed across the room.

Oh, yeah, he had to share his room with the kid. Now the only place he could be alone was in the forest, and even then people still intruded on his meditation. With another sorrowful sigh, he flipped over and pulled his arms up to rest under his head, pushing Mugen onto the floor. He didn't bother changing out of his uniform; he was just too tired, angry, and upset. Kanda stared at the blank black wall in front of him, trying to think of anything but the earlier conversation. He really should have left before it had even gotten that far, but somehow just the moyashi's mere presence at the table he usually sat at alone was enough to keep him there.

He was never fond of socializing, seeing as how he could never relate to any of the conversations, and he really didn't see a need in trying to get to know anyone. That almost always resulted in something bad happening, and after the first few times, he had quickly learned that keeping to himself and staying out of other's lives was a far better option. But Allen had proven many times already to be somewhat different, given that he had actually rescued the moyashi of his own volition. But after that last issue, he was positive he did not want to associate with him anymore, lest he resurface more painful memories. It was odd, for many others before the white-haired teen had said the same thing, but the way Allen had said it, with that soft edge to his voice, it lit a spark inside Kanda that hurt way too much.

Kanda's eyes soon grew heavy, the alluring song of sleep calling and pulling on his weary soul, and against his will, the memory of that last sentence spoken by the smaller male replayed through his head. '_There is always going to be a time when you will need someone's help….' _Kanda curled further into himself, and for the first time in what had been many years, he let a tear roll down his slightly shaking frame, glad no one was there to see the stoic samurai cry. Even a single tear was unacceptable to Kanda. But it couldn't be helped as a strongly moving image flashed through his head, causing another tear to break free from its emotional bonds, burning down his face.

'_Mother….' _The grip of sleep tightened its hold, and with a small sigh, Kanda let it drag him under the darkness, the pressure of reality easing considerably as he drifted off into the dimension of dreams.

'_This is my punishment.'_

* * *

Ashe: Well, this chapter was rather short, wasn't it? But! The next may also be short because these next few chapters are mainly plot-builders that set up one of the main conflicts! So, I apologize if they are shorter than you like, but please brave through it, because many questions will be answered and many important events shall unfold soon! I want to thank everyone who has sent me reviews, you all have no idea how inspiring they are, regardless of length, and especially Lyra, who reviews every chapter! Thanks so much, and please continue reading and reviewing! Until next time, Ciao~


	7. VII-Mistake I Made

VII- "Mistake You Made"

Darkness-there was only darkness as far as the eye could see. All around only endless nothingness could be felt; no temperature, no breeze, only absolute nothing. Nothing was thought, nothing was spoken. Kanda remembered this place, it was a place he both hated and enjoyed at once. Here, he could temporarily clear his mind and escape the tiring restraints of reality. Here, he knew was that portal to that terrifying dream, never ceasing to remind him of his mistake.

A light-there was that signal that he was close to the dream. He wanted to turn and run in the opposite direction, no matter if it led to infinite darkness, but that was a dull thought that he knew all to well he couldn't act upon. Kanda would be forced into the dream, and he would be unable to control his own actions until it was at that part….

The light grew; he could feel the slight breeze emanating from the enlarging portal as he was swept along towards it. It would only be a few more moments before he was once again subjected to this mental torture, and the closer he got, the more he wished he could just wake up. No, this dream would certainly keep him under its influence until it was sure he had broken again, it never failed before, and there was definitely nothing that could stop it now. Oh well, he might as well just go with it, it wasn't as if it could do any more damage than it had already inflicted on the unsteady soul of the samurai.

It was brighter now, the pitch black that Kanda wished to stay in retracting from him as he was pushed through the portal. Blinded for only a few moments, Kanda reached up and rubbed his eyes, trying to clear his vision. When he opened them, he felt that familiar nostalgia and fear beginning to pool in the pit of his stomach. The sky above was a soft blue dotted with light puffs gently swimming above, and the grass beneath him was cool, long, and comforting, curling around his suddenly small, bare feet. He knew from experience that this particular dream had returned him to his short, soft, seven-year-old state.

He slowly turned, gazing down at the small village he used to go to school at and slightly scrunching his face, remembering why he despised that place so much. The other students had always picked fights with him because of who his mother was, and his teachers never seemed to believe him when he said he hadn't started the fight, they would much rather believe a kid with a stupid broken arm. So he began avoiding any and everyone. It had apparently gotten so bad that he even avoided his own parents, opting to hide away near the well beside his home.

Kanda turned and walked off towards the hill a little ways away from the village, his warm home located just at the top. Halfway up, he veered to the left, planting himself beside the deep well and leaning against the cool grey bricks. He let out a long sigh, letting his mind and body relax in the refreshing grass. The young samurai lay there for a long while, happily content and near dozing, before a gentle call entered his ears. He could hear light footsteps nearing, but he tried his best to ignore it, turning on his side.

"Yuu, sweetie, there you are. I've been calling you."

Kanda simply grunted in response, irritated that she still insisted on the childish pet names. He turned slightly, looking at the woman he called mother. She was rather tall and slim, with long, dark hair just like Kanda's, and she had gleaming blue eyes that complimented her glowing pale skin. Her lips were a full pink, matching her cheeks, and she wore a pale purple blouse and medium length black skirt that accented her well-toned legs. She was a beautiful woman, and deep down Kanda was proud she was his mother, despite her questionable past.

She glared halfheartedly down at her stubborn son, sighing and lowering herself down beside him. He shifted slightly, but didn't make any motion to leave. "Yuu, why do you seclude yourself out here? Haven't you made any friends yet?"

"No." The woman sighed, shaking her head and patting his hair gently.

"You won't make any hiding from everyone and giving the cold shoulder."

Kanda scowled and turned away again. "Why should I try to make friends with those stupid bastards? They don't want to be friends with the son of a pr-"

The woman quickly placed her hand over the boy's mouth, a little too hard, and furrowed her brows tightly. "That is enough, Yuu, I will not stand for this foul language. That is not why."

The young samurai shook himself out of the strong grip of the delicate hands, growling. "But it's true, and you know it! You know it just as well as I do that they think I am a mistake you made! Why the hell do you even tolerate all of that bulls-"

Again, he was cut off, but by a powerful slap to the side of his face that caused his head to snap to the left with the force of the blow. He stared off, his body as shocked as when it had really happened, but his mind understanding where this was to lead. _'No….'_

The woman had an angry fire in his eyes, but that only lasted for a few minutes before the realization of what had just happened sank in. She lowered her hand and reached out to her son, but he flinched away, anger igniting within his dark, wide eyes. "Yuu, honey, I…."

"No, just go away…."

She tried to reach out to him again. "Yuu, I'm sorry, I… son, please…."

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! I WISH YOU WEREN'T MY MOTHER!" In his mind, he was screaming at himself. He knew what was about to happen, and he knew that no matter how much he mentally roared at himself to stop, his former body would react the same way it did that day. But that still didn't stop him from trying. _'No…!'_

His arms shot out in front of him, pushing the now standing woman back. _'Dammit! No!'_

Her leg caught on the low-rising bricks, and she began to tilt unsteadily back until she could no longer hold her balance… and she fell into the well. Kanda's eyes widened beyond normal at the sight before him, and he immediately rushed forward to try to catch her hand. He was too late, and only arrived in time to see her face, awash in tears, disappear in the darkness of the well. A few moments later, he heard the sickening thud of a gentle, yet tough frame crash into the concrete floor of the well, a small crack following directly after.

Kanda was horrified, his seven-year-old mind and his seventeen-year-old mind alike. He had expected this to happen; it had been replayed so many times in his mind, but witnessing it all over again managed to open a fresh wound within the young samurai as he fell backwards. He stared at his hands, those traitorous, murderous appendages that had taken the life of the person that had given birth to him. Suddenly, the world around him began to swirl in a blur.

The scenery morphed, and when everything began to slow down, he recognized the second backdrop of another painful memory. It was storming all around, and he was still standing by the well. His mother was no longer down there, for they had already held her funeral service before this particular event. A bright bluish bolt of lightning shot through the darkened, soaked sky, its resulting thunder reverberating throughout the area and shaking the ground. He quickly looked up towards his house, straining to see past the water streaming into his eyes. The lights were on, but the front door was open, and the small windows were blown out.

Kanda dashed up the hill, slipping in the soggy dirt and sopping grass as he hurried. An odd scent hit his nostrils as he ran as fast as his small legs would allow, the smell growing stronger as he neared the once warm and cozy abode.

Finally, he reached the door, but didn't dare look in yet. The scent was overwhelming now, and the metallic flavor send chills running up his spine. Slowly, he shifted the door to peer inside, but what he saw made him go rigid immediately. There was blood scattered and smeared on almost every surface he could see, and several things were broken or shattered on the floor. Large holes and slash marks marred the once smooth exterior of the walls, and several dents had made their homes in the floors.

But amidst all of that, only one thing really caught the boy's attention. A crumpled up, bloodied note sat square in the middle of the room. Kanda inched forward, picking up the note as if it were a bomb close to detonation. He smoothed it out the best he could and proceeded to run his eyes across the smudged-but still legible-writing on it. The dark orbs widened as he finished the last word, and he dropped the note in a gut-wrenching cry aimed at the thundering sky above.

'_I am sorry, my son. I have failed you. I am sorry.'_

* * *

Ashe: Major plot bomb! So, this will play a VERY important part in the future, so don't forget this! An early post because I actually had time to type this last night, so enjoy! Many thanks to all who continue to read and review, and I am hoping for more of your wonderful comments, so let me know how I'm doing! And I still see you read-but-no-reviewers! Please leave me something, even if it's only a single word, it would be much appreciated! I live for the fans, so don't hesitate to speak your minds! Alright, until next time, my friends, Ciao~!


	8. VIII-Gentle Emotions

VIII- "Gentle Emotions"

Allen sat and stared out at the entrance of the cafeteria, eyes slightly wide with shock over what had just transpired. The whole area had gone relatively silent after the sudden outburst, save for the few curious whispers accompanying the short glances thrown his way. 'What did I do?'

All he had said was that Kanda should stop relying so little on others. After some thought, however, it made sense that the white-haired teen would receive an angry response for something like that-who was he to be telling others what to do when he didn't always follow that advice? He certainly was no parent or some such. But the reaction was a little over the top, so maybe it was more than simple irritation; what about what he had said set the samurai off like that?

As Allen thought, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to see the cheerful face of the cook, Jerri. The man was tall, with caramel-colored skin and somewhat dark hair. It was braided to his head in finely kept rows and tied at the ends with beads, and he had a small mark in the middle of his forehead. He offered a kind smile and patted the thin shoulder softly. "You should probably go and apologize. He might feel better if you do, and even if he doesn't, you at least will, hon~."

This man had taken quite a liking to Allen when they had first met, squealing about his polite mannerisms and particularly large appetite. He had ordered one of almost everything on his menu. As the teen had soon found out, Jerri's cooking was indeed delicious, so Allen didn't mind eating more than usual (and usual was a lot!) Allen nodded and rose from his seat, thanking the jolly chef as he left. Before he exited, he turned back, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Ah, uhm, where should I start looking for him?"

Jerri smiled wider, more than happy to help his new favorite customer out. "You might want to start in the training room to the right of here. If he's not there, then try either the forest to the south or his room, which is two left turns from here, sweetie~. Oh, and when you find him, could you pass on a message for me?"

Allen cocked his head to the side. "Sure, what is it?" Jerri pointed to the half empty bowl of soba on the table, left in the wake of the raging samurai.

"Tell him that if he leaves his meal unfinished again, there will be hell to pay for it~!" There was a deadly serious hint in the man's voice.

Allen nodded. "No problem. Okay, I'll be going now. And thanks for the meal; by the way, it was truly delicious."

Jerri beamed behind his sunglasses at the compliment. "Oh, you are by all means welcome, darling! Just make sure that God-given appetite doesn't decrease, you hear~?"

Allen nodded and thanked Jerri again before leaving for good this time. He went straight for the training room, slowly opening the door to the large area. There were wooden practice dummies, weapons, and several pieces of workout equipment scattered about. A large red mat sat near the back corner, secluded away from everything else, and as he looked closer, he found that it wasn't Kanda, but Lenalee seated in the center. Her legs were crossed in front of her, her arms resting at her knees, and her posture was a straight sort of relaxed. She turned her head and opened one of her eyes. "Can I help you, Allen?"

Allen shook his head. "Ah, no. I was just looking for Kanda, that's all. Have you seen him?"

The Chinese girl placed a finger at her chin, gazing up in thought. "No, I haven't. Did you check the forest or your room?"

"I was going to head to the forest if he wasn't here…. Why would he be in my room?" Lenalee giggled at this statement, and Allen crossed his arms over his chest, unhappy with the reaction.

"Silly, don't you remember? You both are sharing a room, courtesy of my brother. He told you that, right?" Allen mentally slapped himself at the reminder; how could he have forgotten?

"Oh, yeah, he told me…." Remembering that brought back what the chief had told him before he had left the office, and the white-haired teen felt a blush beginning to spread across his cheeks. He swiftly turned to hide this from the curious dark-green eyes gazing at him. "Uh, I-I'm gonna go look in the forest. See you."

Lenalee gave a small wave and turned, taking a deep breath and returning to her meditation. Allen quietly closed the door and leaned against it, his face beginning to burn. 'Dammit, Komui! Why did you have to say that…!?'

Before Allen had left the office of his apparently psychotic boss, he had pulled him close and whispered something that Allen had wished he could erase from his memory the second he had heard it. 'Hey, you two are sharing a room, but that doesn't mean you two can make a whole lot of racket, so keep your playtime at a low roar, okay?'

Just thinking about it made the white-haired teen's face hotter than he had ever felt it. Allen certainly didn't have those kinds of feelings for the stubborn swordsman, so why the boss would even assume he would do things like… 'That'… he didn't know. He shook his head, trying to focus on the task at hand. Kanda wasn't in the training room, so he was headed for the forest next. "Jerri said it was south of the cafeteria, so I just need to head that way."

It took a few twists and turns (more like many!) before he managed to reach the back exit into the forest. He looked all about at the towering trees that seemed to reach almost as far as the building itself. Snow littered the ground in scattered mounds, and where there wasn't the frosty liquid there were brown leaves from the barren trees. Allen walked slowly, taking every little noise and every piece of scenery into his mind. This place was definitely peaceful, and he could understand why someone would come out there to meditate or just relax. Further in, there was a winding creek that extended for miles. The water ran too fast for it to completely freeze over, but it was cold enough to freeze a person who submerged even a small portion of their body into it.

He stopped at the edge, cupping his hands around his mouth and calling out for Kanda. "Kanda! Are you out here!?"

The only response he got was from a few snowbirds high in their nest. Allen stared up at the pale sky, a few tiny specs of snow gently drifting down on his face. Allen always did love the winter time, it held so many pleasant memories for him. Memories of birthdays spent with those he had called family, playing in the snow with those he had called friends, many memories of happier times before….

Allen placed a hand over his face, slowly turning to head back the way he came. No, this was no time to be reminiscing or wallowing in self-pity. He had done plenty of that before he had come to this place. He picked up his pace as he headed towards the exit that had led him to the forest. He had more important things to focus on, like finding Kanda, for example. So far, he had checked the training room and the forest, and both had come up Kanda-less, so now he only had one other place to look: their room.

He had to ask a few people to help him find it, since Komui had completely forgotten to tell him where it was, and he ended up in a long hall in the easternmost part of the bottom floor of the building. It was dimly lit, so he had a bit of difficulty locating the right door. There were several doors on each side of the hall, hotel style, if you will. He noticed name plaques on each door, but none of them had anything on them except for one, which had Kanda's name engraved on it, and Allen's was scribbled in ink below that.

Allen was tempted to face-palm, but settled on pinching the bridge of his nose instead. That boss of his was a real piece of work, and he briefly wondered how he hadn't been mauled to death by all of his subordinates. He pulled out the key he had been given and twisted the lock, finding that it was already unlocked. Cautiously he opened the door, peering into the surprisingly dark room. He entered just as slowly, letting his eyes roam the rather plain-looking pad. There was a closet on the left, a bathroom next to that, and a mini-fridge in the far left-hand corner set next to a small table. Two chairs sat at opposite ends of said table. There was only one window, and it was small, placed in the center of the back wall with the curtains drawn closed. On the right were two beds and a night table beside each. He looked closer at the bed closest to him, and noticed a tall body curled slightly on it, an arm draped over the edge.

Allen neared the figure, and recognized the lightly breathing form to be the very person he'd been searching for. "So he fell asleep, huh…," he whispered to himself, a gentle smile spreading across his face. The swordsman was shifting slightly, brows furrowed, and Allen stepped even closer and kneeled down to observe better. 'He's having a nightmare….'

As he watched, he began to remember all the times he had had nightmares. Back when he had lived with Marian, the man would never outwardly show any kind of gentle emotions around him, believing that if he did, it would make the white-haired teen soft and unfit to defend himself in the 'cruel real world.' But, every time the boy had a nightmare and was tossing and turning, the usually strict man would hold his hand and pat his head, whispering that it would be alright, and that he wasn't alone, and would plant a tiny kiss upon his forehead. Allen always knew because he would always wake up right at that moment. Seeing Marian be soothing and fatherly would always be a pleasant reminder that the world wasn't always difficult and painful.

The snow-haired teen gazed down at the sleeping samurai with a soft tone in his eyes, seeing a similar look to Kanda's face. Slowly, he leaned down and planted a tender kiss to the slightly sweat-covered brow, whispering calming words as he did. Then he kissed the nose, just as tenderly, and then before he could think about anything else, he pressed his lips softly to Kanda's. He let them linger for a long while, and when he parted, the realization of what he had just done hit him square in the face. "Oh my god…," he whispered quietly, backing away.

"I… I just kissed…." His eyes went wide with shock, and his body went rigid at the sound of the samurai shifting again. However, it wasn't a troubled shift anymore, and he peacefully turned over, the crease between brows gone completely as he slept. Allen stood and cautiously left the room, closing the door and pressing his fingers to his slightly tingling lips.

"I just kissed Kanda…."

* * *

Ashe: So, here's to yet another chapter! Honestly, I never thought it would last this long, but thats probably just me being my overly self-critical self! Anyway, I realize that my posting habits are kind of all over the place, so for organization's sake, I will be posting every tuesday, starting next week. That should also help me gather my ideas better, so it's a win-win situation! Alright, as usual, please read and REVIEW, and I'll see y'all next cahpter! Ciao~!


	9. IX-Get a Grip

IX-Need to Get a Grip

Kanda's eyes fluttered open, the world around him slightly blurry. He rubbed the last dregs of sleep from his eyes, lightly pressing his fingers to his lips. They felt…weird…somehow. Kanda wasn't entirely sure, though. He had never woken up feeling so calm, but then again, he had never experienced the dramatic change in his nightmare to an actual dream.

It had ended the same way it always does, with him giving in to the despair he had felt at the loss of both his parents and transforming into that-thing. After that, though, he was supposed to awake in a cold sweat. No, the dream had continued, oddly enough, but it was something he never thought would ever appear in his tormented mind ever again. That day he had been saved, when that boy had rescued him from that cursed life, it had all replayed in his dream. It brought with it those same feelings of hope he had felt that day, those feelings that had eventually led to him joining the Holy Warriors.

Kanda removed Mugen from his side and stared at the long, very sharp and very deadly blade. Was it really so long ago? It must have been, for he didn't even remember the boy's face. All he could remember was the short, white hair. It seemed so familiar now, like he had seen the boy sometime recently, but as he tried to recall it, he drew a blank. Kanda shook his head, grinning slightly. What was he thinking? It was so long ago, there was a very slim chance he would ever see the boy again. He had most likely grown and changed, so even if he were to miraculously pass the boy again, he doubted he would recognize him.

Rising stiffly and stretching out, Kanda casually looked over at the other bed across from his. It had to be early in the morning; he had gone to sleep rather early the previous day, so Allen should have still been asleep, unless he was one of those 'early birds.' Kanda shook his head and reached into the closet, drawing out a black tank top, dark jeans, boxers and a towel. He had fallen asleep without showering or changing his clothes, and he felt disgusting. He was sure the moyashi could take care of him-self; he shouldn't be worrying about him.

He placed Mugen back at his hip and proceeded into the bathroom, closing the door and turning the water to 'hot'. Kanda began undressing as he waited for the steam from the shower to signal that it was heated up. As he pulled his shirt over his head and glanced in the mirror, he caught sight of the circular tattoo across his chest and frowned, brows furrowing. He absolutely hated looking at it, yet he couldn't help casting even the tiniest glance. It was always a reminder of what he had stupidly let himself become for five whole years of his life. When that boy had somehow saved him, the tattoo was what was left over. It was a symbol of the fact that there would always be that small bit of darkness still lingering in his soul, no matter how many cleansings he were to go through.

Steam began rolling out of the side of the shower, and Kanda pulled his hair tie out and peeled off the rest of his clothing before stepping into the scalding water and letting it run down his entire body while sending waves of calming through him. He always had loved hot showers ever since he was a kid. His mother would always tell him it wasn't healthy to take such burning showers, saying it would leave his skin shriveled and peeling. However, he had never listened, and the results were never the way she said. Kanda's skin was always extremely smooth and soft, despite the damage he usually sustained in battle. He barely had any scars, and blemishes were even rarer.

He picked up a bottle of body wash and lathered himself in the sweetly bitter scented stuff, then began scrubbing his hair with some more. Several people always asked him if it was difficult taking care of such long hair. It really wasn't all that difficult; it just took regular washing and brushing to keep it in top condition. Others would ask if he had ever cut it, but the answer was obvious. If he had cut it, it wouldn't have gotten as long as it is. He would occasionally trim the very ends a bit, but wouldn't dare outright cut it. He treasured his long hair, for it brought back memories of his mother during the happier times, when she let her hair down from its usual buns to flow as freely as her spirit. After her death, he swore he would never cut his hair again in loving memory of her.

After he was done washing, he slowly rinsed off-relishing in the refreshingly hot water-before turning it off and wrapping a towel around himself. On the sink counter laid a hair dryer and boars-hair brush. He plugged the dryer into the small outlet beside the mirror-cabinet and picked up the brush, running it through his hair as he dried it. He didn't bother wiping away the steam that had condensed on the mirror; he didn't want to see that remnant of everything he loathed.

Once his hair was done drying, he placed the dryer and brush neatly back onto the counter and left the bathroom, steam rushing out and cool air flooding in as he opened the door. He replaced Mugen on the side of his bed as he removed the towel and redressed himself in the clean clothes. He threw his other outfit into a hamper next to the closet, then pulled his socks and boots on and placed Mugen back at his hip. Kanda pulled his hair up into a high pony-tail, and then finally left his room, locking the door behind him. As he walked down the corridors, he noticed that not very many people were up and about. It was probably still a bit early; too early for breakfast, then.

Seeing as there was really nothing else to do, he headed for the training room. Might as well work up and appetite for when breakfast does start. When he opened the doors to the training room, however, he was slightly surprised to see his roommate inside. Allen was doing push-ups-on the corner of a tilted chair-only holding on with the index finger and thumb of his right hand. The teen was wearing form-fitting tight pants and was without his shirt, and-against his better judgment-began staring, taking in the entirety of the young man before him.

Even though Kanda called him moyashi often, Allen wasn't really all that much shorter than himself, maybe a couple of inches shorter at most. He wasn't as thin as his uniform made him seem like, either. He had a lithe, lean body with decent sized muscles and a few scars that seemed to show off his strength. His skin was a milky color-save for his reddish left arm-and it was covered in a light sheen of sweat from his workout. Allen's legs were also long and toned, muscles slightly showing through the tight pants. His snow-like hair clung to and framed his slightly round face, and his determined looking eyes accented the color of his hair quite nicely. If he could be described in one word, the closest Kanda could get was 'handsome'.

Kanda's face began to heat as he continued staring, but he swiftly turned his head as Allen finally noticed his presence.

"Oh! Kanda! Y-you're awake, I see," he said hurriedly, letting him-self down with a huff and wiping his brow while looking anywhere but directly at the samurai. Kanda grunted and walked to the practice dummies, flipping the switches on them to boot them up. They looked like they were made of wood, but it was actually painted steel. Interesting, Komui could waste so much money on these stupid robots, but couldn't spare enough to allow Kanda his own room.

"How long have you been here?" He drew his blade, not bothering to activate it since he knew from experience that the dummies wouldn't take much to break. Kanda spared a quick glance back at the shorter male before the bots were completely ready and found him nervously pulling his coat on, eyes flicking between him and the floor.

"Uh, not very long," Kanda sighed, returning his focus to the now charging bots. He swiftly brought his blade up to halve one of them, and then back down on another. A few electrical popping noises erupted from the destroyed dummies before they stopped moving.

"Che, that's a lie. You've been here almost all night haven't you?" Allen jumped a bit, startled, and Kanda spared another glance as he decapitated yet another practice robot, sending its head flying across to the far wall. Allen's behavior was oddly jumpy, almost as if he was hiding something….

"No, no! I've only been here a few hours! I, uh…." He looked down for a moment, then he strode to Kanda's side, unleashing his left arm and destroying a robot as it lunged at the samurai. Kanda's eyes widened slightly in surprise at his own lack of concentration as he watched Allen take out the dummy with ease. His eyes locked with the stormy ones, and he saw something flash through them before the snow-haired teen turned his attention to the rest of the dummies, bracing for their attacks. "I want to apologize for yesterday. What I had said, it was completely out of line."

That surprised Kanda even more, and he was slow to react to the oncoming rush, and Allen gracefully spun amongst them, destroying each one in a flurry of powerful slashes of his claw. In a matter of seconds, most of the practice robots had been wiped out. He turned and looked at Kanda, his face gentle and soothing. Kanda turned away, quickly hiding his heating face. He really didn't know why he always reacted that way around Allen, and it irritated him beyond comprehension because he wasn't sure whether he liked it or not. "You don't need to apologize, moyashi," he mumbled.

Allen furrowed his brows at the nickname. "Again with the name? Anyways, I was going to apologize last night, but you were asleep and…."

Suddenly he fell silent, that unidentifiable look flashing briefly through his eyes again before he turned away, heading towards the door hurriedly. He grasped the door handle, but stopped. "I'm sorry," he said, without turning back, then left the room in utter silence. Kanda stared as the door swung shut with a small click, an odd feeling pooling in his chest. Allen really was acting strangely, and it was bothering the swordsman more than he would have originally liked. He gazed around at the metallic carnage left by the snow-haired teen. That hand of his sure was something, being so swift and agile despite its size when activated. It could easily shred an opponent who underestimated it, and for some reason, it sent a slight shiver up the samurai's spine.

Allen was definitely more powerful than he had previously given him credit for, and a slight grin decided to grace Kanda's usually apathetic face. That meant he'd be more of a challenge, and Kanda was always up for a good challenge.

With a knowing smirk, Kanda sheathed Mugen, cleaned up the robot guts, and left the training area for his room. It was difficult to hide the smirk from those he passed by on his way, and when one of those passersby just so happened to be the overly kind and nosy Lee girl, Kanda just knew he was in for a serious interrogation. She gave him her usual bright smile, her eyes lighting up at the sight of him. He internally groaned, "Here we go…."

"Hi, Kanda! You seem rather happy. Did something happen?" Kanda coughed and shook his head, trying his absolute best to retain his stoic demeanor.

"No, and I'm not happy, I'm just not pissed off right now. What do you want?"

It wasn't working. His face looked completely bored, but his eyes always seemed to betray his innermost thoughts.

"You're lying, I can tell. Kanda, it's okay to be happy, and it makes me happy just seeing that. Stay out of trouble!" She gave another warm smile and a wink, and continued on her way. Kanda let out a nervous sigh and began walking to his room again. She always knew how to mellow a situation, no matter how ridiculous it was. She was always worrying about him and his health, and frequently kept his temper in check. She was almost like a real sister to him, and he couldn't deny that he cared for her just as much. But he just didn't know how to show it-or rather, couldn't remember how.

He ran a hand over his face, stopping once he reached his door. He really shouldn't be letting himself get so attached to people. He knew all too well what occurred when that happened, and he wasn't sure his heart could take that again. What if he turned for good next time? That mysterious boy more than likely wouldn't just miraculously appear to save him again. He sighed again, gripping the door handle. Now that he thought about it, the moyashi was also starting to become a problem. He couldn't completely figure out what it was, but since the first day he had met the shorter teen, something in his chest had began stirring in a rather unusual way, and it was very confusing.

Kanda hated that way-too-polite-and-caring attitude, but he somewhat liked it, too. It was uncomfortably comfortable-if that made any sense. Whatever it was, Kanda was positive that this feeling would lead to trouble. He needed to stay away from Allen, but he also didn't want to. He wanted an opponent, he wanted a friend, he wanted a….

He opened the door and stepped in, only to stop dead in his tracks at the sight before him. Allen was looking out of the window on the other side of the room, in nothing but a towel that hung loosely from his hips. His skin appeared to glimmer in the soft morning light, telling the samurai that he had probably just finished a shower. His hair was also damp, shining a brighter white than before that just seeped into Kanda's very soul. And he blushed. Kanda's face lit up hotter than he had ever felt it, and his cheeks just so happened to not be the only place heating up.

He was so entranced, he didn't even notice when the shorter male turned and looked his way, confusion and embarrassment settling on his gorgeously milky face. "K-Kanda…what are you staring at…?"

Kanda reached forward and placed a quivering hand on Allen's chest, and Allen let out a small gasp. At that moment, his mind went in several different directions at once, and he realized what it was he was doing. His face flushed further, but he furrowed his brows in fake annoyance and turned sharply on his heels. "Put some clothes on, moyashi."

And just as quickly as that was said, he left, internally embarrassed at his apparent lack of restraint. His mind shouldn't have been thinking those things, and it slightly disturbed and intrigued Kanda. It really was tiring, all of these confusing and contradicting thoughts. 'I really need to get a damn grip….'

* * *

Ashe: Yeah! Chapter 9 is up! So I had previously predicted that these chapters were going to get shorter, but the exact opposite happened instead! Oh well, that isn't a bad thing, right? I hope not! Well, I have big things planned, so continue reading and REVIEWING, and I will do my job of supplying the next chapters! See you next Tuesday! Ciao~!


	10. X-More

X- "More"

Allen stared incredulously at the room door across from him, but more accurately at the place a certain raven-haired swordsman stood just moments ago. His brain was working in overdrive trying to understand what had just occurred, and the bare skin on his chest felt suddenly like it had been torched with a cool flame where that slender hand had temporarily rested. That dark look in those cobalt eyes when his own stormy ones had locked with them-what was that?

His heart had been beating a mile a minute during those few fleeting moments, and it was still trying to calm down. The way Kanda had left with those half spoken words, it was as if he had wanted to say something else, but was fighting it. It bothered the shorter teen more than he thought, and he wasn't about to just let it go. What he had felt, he was sure Kanda had felt that too, even if he hadn't let on that he did.

A firm knock on the door startled Allen out of his thoughts, and he quickly headed to his closet to finish changing. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Lenalee! Komui wants to see you in his office right away!" Allen pulled his shirt over his head and swiftly yanked his pants up, throwing his uniform coat over his arms as he sped towards the door. He pulled it open and found Lenalee standing with a bright smile and a clipboard.

"Alright, I'm on my way." He nodded to her and headed down the hall after locking his door.

"Uh…you're going the wrong way, Allen." Allen immediately spun around on his heels and hurried back. Lenalee giggled and pointed in the opposite direction that Allen had gone. "Hee-hee, come on, I'll show you where it is."

Allen placed a hand at the back of his neck and grinned a sheepish grin. "Yeah, I still am not very familiar with this building yet…."

"No worries," she replied, leading him swiftly down a seemingly maze-like set of halls that he definitely wouldn't have remembered the first time being down them. "You'll get used to it in no time."

As they walked, she gazed up in thought for a moment. "By the way, how have you been getting along with Kanda?"

Allen gave a sigh that didn't seem too sure of how he felt. "He really isn't too sociable or friendly, and he already seems to not like me all that much." A pause. "But he isn't all that bad. He's a good fighter, and I guess he's kind in his own weird way."

He slowed down when he caught the look in those dark-green orbs resting on him. Lenalee smiled softly, then turned back around and kept walking. "That's good that you two are getting along. I'm happy." Suddenly, she stopped in front of a large black door. "Here it is. If you need any help finding your way around again, don't hesitate to ask me."

She gave him a light pat on the shoulder and another warming smile before heading back down the hall to attend to her own business. Allen smiled, too, as he stared after her. She really did care about Kanda, a lot. He pushed the door open an peeked in, catching sight of Komui behind his tornado-stricken desk of papers. Komui glanced up and smiled wide. "Oh, Allen! You're a bit late, so hurry in!"

Allen quickly entered and closed the door, only just noticing the tall swordsman sitting in a sofa across from the chief. 'When did he get the sofa?' Allen wondered briefly. Kanda didn't look back, but stiffened slightly at his entrance. Komui motioned for him to sit next to Kanda, and he did. Kanda shifted further to the left of the sofa, creating a bit more distance between them. Allen raised a brow at these slight reactions, but didn't voice his thoughts. Komui cleared his throat before speaking.

"So, now that the both of you are finally here, I have an assignment for you." He reached into a short stack of files and produced a manila folder, handing it to the two subordinates before him. Kanda took it and opened it, flipping through the papers inside.

"Cursed sightings?" Kanda handed the folder to Allen, still not making any eye contact. Komui nodded his head in affirmation.

"Yes. There have been attacks reported in the northern city of Deruvian. But, it isn't just as simple as that." Allen picked up a picture of one of the attack victims, scanning over it several times to make sure he was seeing it right.

"There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with the victims. They all appear unscathed," he said slowly.

"Precisely. They haven't suffered any physical harm. That is what makes this case so much more unique than the usual ones we get."

"So then what is the problem with them?" Kanda asked, slight irritation prickling his voice. Komui placed a finger at his temple.

"They haven't suffered any physical damage, but they have taken fatal amounts of mental damage. Each one of them has had their brains fried, figuratively speaking, and has also been drained of their soul force. Typical Cursed beings will viciously attack their targets and leave a bloody mess in their wake, making them easy to spot and eradicate." Allen nodded, quickly understanding the situation.

"But this one seems to have a more refined ability that allows them to affect the minds of their victims, killing them silently and extracting their soul forces with out leaving much of a trail."

"Correct, Mr. Walker," Komui affirmed with a clap. "Our finding this was out of pure luck since the tracks were so well hidden. However, now that this has appeared to us, we must act on this immediately. This is a sign that the Cursed are starting to evolve into much more intelligent beings, and if that is happening, disaster is not too far off. I want you two to go there and find out more about this incident, and report back to me anything you may find, no matter how trivial. I will have the Cursed Research Department also looking into this. I trust that you two will get the job done. There is a car waiting for you out front."

He gave the two subordinates a swift salute before they headed out the door. As Allen shut the door behind him, Kanda took the folder from him and skimmed through it again. "We should leave immediately. Come on."

Kanda hurried down several hallways, and Allen struggled slightly to keep up. Kanda was definitely acting strange, and now it had become rather irritating to the white-haired teen. As they neared the front entrance to the Holy HQ, his arm shot out and grasped Kanda's, slowing their pace considerably. "Kanda, are you alright? You've been pretty unusual lately."

Kanda ripped his arm from Allen and gave a seemingly half-glare. "I'm fine, moyashi, now hurry up, we haven't got all damn day."

He pressed a few buttons on the keypad next to the large gate and watched as it grated open with a loud groan. A black car waited quietly outside near the drive gate. Kanda walked around it and pulled the driver door open, hopping in and slamming the door shut. Allen entered the passenger side a bit more slowly. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Kanda growled in exasperation and plugged the key into the ignition, revving the vehicle to life. "God, moyashi, are you going to keep asking me these incredibly stupid questions? I already said I was fine, is that not good enough?"

He pushed his foot to the gas and tore away from the building. Allen was barely buckled in, and his head hit the window on the sharp turn out. "Ow! I was just making sure. I can't have my partner messing up the mission because he wasn't in his right mind."

Kanda cast a menacing sideways glare, then aimed it at the road ahead of them. "My mentality is just fine, better than yours at least."

Allen returned the glare with just as much force at the sharp reply. "There is nothing wrong with my brain. I'm not the one with conflicting mood swings."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean, huh?"

"You PMS like a girl." Kanda hit the brakes so hard, Allen would have flown straight through the windshield if he hadn't have been strapped in. Kanda's face was a steaming red, and he looked about ready to explode.

"I dare you to say that again. Say that again, you damn punk." Allen grinned slyly, narrowing his eyes a bit.

"You act like a girl." Kanda all but leaped at the shorter male, throwing his fist forward and just narrowly missing his face. Allen had to struggle to free himself of his seatbelt and dodge Kanda's furious attacks, but he managed and jumped out of the car, breathing heavily. Kanda pushed out of his side of the car and stormed towards Allen, a murderous glint in his cobalt eyes. He was grasping for his sword, which told Allen that the samurai really was dead serious. Allen activated his left arm, the bones expanding and morphing into the large, white claw.

"You just signed your death wish, moyashi. Don't expect me to hold back." Kanda unsheathed his blade and ran his fingers across the flat part, activating his own weapon. He immediately began a flurry of quick stabs and slashes, aiming for Allen's vitals. The white-haired teen nimbly evaded most of the attacks, but one just nicked his cheek, making a small mark. He was DEAD serious.

Allen spun around in many directions, frantically trying to avoid Kanda's blind rage. When the samurai slowed down a bit to regain lost energy from the sudden rush of attacks, Allen lashed out and pinned Kanda to the ground with his claws, knocking Mugen from his hands. He struggled to free himself, but Allen's claws had dug deep into the ground, halting all of Kanda's movement. The samurai settled for intense glaring, and Allen let out a tired sigh. "Seriously, Kanda, you really need to stop that. It was just a joke, I didn't mean it literally."

Kanda's glare lessened, but didn't disappear. "That wasn't a funny joke, moyashi. You should learn to watch your tongue."

Allen chucked lightly and retracted his claws from the earth, letting his arm return to its original state of red, vein-covered flesh. "Well, you may not have thought it was funny, but it was. Have you ever told a joke before?"

Kanda rose and brushed himself off, motioning to retrieve his blade and sheath it. He gave Allen an offended look. "O-Of course I have. What do you take me for, and idiot?"

The shorter teen laughed a bit harder at that remark. "No, not and idiot. A joke-less idiot, more like."

Kanda gave him a warning growl before hopping back into the car, grumbling under his breath. Allen continued laughing as he, too, got back into the vehicle. Kanda started it up again and began driving towards their destination. "You really aren't funny."

"You just don't understand yet. But you will, in due time." The rest of the drive to the city of Deruvius Allen quipped joke after joke in hopes of Kanda finally catching on, but the only reactions he received were either loud rants or soft grumbles, which both made the white-hair laugh even more. It had even gotten to the point where tears had started streaming down his face he was laughing so hard.

Kanda once again slammed on the brakes, and Allen almost hit the window again. "Damn, Kanda. We've got to work on your driving skills."

"Shut up, moyashi. At least I can drive."

"Who said I couldn't drive?"

"Can you?"

"…."

"That's what I thought." Kanda turned the car off and pulled the key out, jamming it in his pocket as he exited. Allen followed suit and was greeted by a worn looking building with neon signs, the largest one clearly spelling Yurusi Hotel but missing the 't' in hotel. "This is where we're going to be staying until the mission is completed," the samurai stated, walking towards the double-door entrance.

"Okay," Allen responded, following him inside. The interior of the hotel was much more extravagant than the exterior. The floors were polished green marble, and there were black leather chairs and sofas littered about in a stylish fashion. There were black and green marble tables that accompanied most of the seats, and a black brushed-steel elevator was placed at the center of the far wall. A dark green marble desk sat at the right, and a perky clerk stood behind it, quickly typing away on her small computer. Kanda approached the desk and cleared his throat to make his presence known to the clerk. She looked up and flipped her chestnut brown hair from her eyes and smiled, slowing but not stopping her furious typing.

"Hello, sir! How may I help you today?"

"Yes, we have a reservation here?" The woman smiled and clicked around on her computer.

"Names, please?"

"Yuu Kanda and M-"

"Allen Walker," Allen cut in, positive Kanda was about to use that nickname again. The clerk typed more into her computer, pausing to check the monitor, before she turned to a key rack behind her. She plucked a key from the wall and handed it to Kanda with a bright smile.

"Mr. Kanda and Mr. Walker. Your room is 476 on floor 4." Kanda tapped the key on the desk, irritation slightly crossing his face.

"Uh, isn't that wrong? We're supposed to have two rooms." The woman's brows creased together ever-so-slightly as she rechecked her computer.

"It says here that you two made a reservation for one room." Kanda sighed, and Allen just let his eyes wander around the hotel lobby, hoping the situation before him would resolve itself so nobody had to suffer.

"Well, can't we just get another room?" The clerk consulted her computer once more before responding.

"I'm sorry, sir, but there are no more rooms available at this time. The next vacant room isn't supposed to be ready for another week." Kanda pinched the bridge of his nose as Allen groaned. Great, now he would have to share a room again. He was sure he didn't make the reservation, and knowing the samurai, he sure as hell wouldn't have made a reservation like that. That only left one person….

"Komui…," they said simultaneously.

"He purposefully roomed us together again, and coincidentally, all the other rooms are filled up." Kanda picked up the key, nodded to the clerk, and headed to the elevator. Then he stopped. He turned and faced the entrance, a severely annoyed expression settling on his face. "Did…we bring our things?"

Allen looked back at the car outside the glass doors and sighed. "No, I don't think we did. You did rush out of there pretty quickly."

The swordsman pressed his fingers to his temples to attempt to massage away the aggravation building up inside his head. "Go check the trunk. Maybe someone packed something for us."

Allen shook his head as he left the building and headed to the car. He highly doubted anyone would have had the time to pack their stuff for them, but he would check anyways, just in case. When he opened the trunk, there was a red suitcase sitting inside. Allen tipped his head, curious as to what was inside the suitcase. He unzipped it and threw the lid open. There were clothes inside, some of his and some of Kanda's, along with other necessities. There was also a little bottle stuffed in between the clothing, and Allen pulled it out and read the label. "Lotus scented Lu-"

He stopped and reread the label, making sure he had seen it right. His face then lit up a bright red, and he scrambled to shove it into his coat pocket. He knew what it was supposed to be used for, and if Kanda were to see that, he would probably tear down the whole city in a fit of utter rage. A small beret sticker inside the suitcase lid proved that it was Komui who had packed their things. Allen hurriedly closed the case and pulled it out of the trunk, closing the door as he made his way back to the hotel. He brought it up to Kanda and patted the lid, his face still a bit warm from the little 'gift' added in.

"I, uh, guess Komui packed some of our stuff for us." He gave a sheepish laugh, followed by an odd glance from Kanda.

"Alright, then come on. Let's hurry up and get this damn mission over with." Kanda pressed the rising arrow button on the side of the elevator and waited for the doors to open. When they did, the two quickly stepped in and pressed the button for their floor. In a matter of minutes they were outside their room door, and Kanda inserted the key and unlocked the door. He pushed it open, and Allen pulled the suitcase inside and placed it on the bed. He turned around to check out the rest of the room, but turned back around in a double-take. The bed. 'A' bed. There was only one bed in the room. Kanda seemed to notice this little fact and let out an aggravated growl.

"Aw, come on! Is Komui that fucking stupid that he actually believes that I will share a bed!?" Allen quickly looked around for a sofa and found one at the far end of the room, sitting just in front of the decently sized entertainment center.

"I can sleep on the sofa." Kanda sighed and flopped down on the bed, pressing his hand to his face.

"Fine, whatever. God, I'm going to kill him one day, I swear…." Allen shook his head and picked the suitcase back up, locating a small closet near the small kitchenette and walking it over. He placed it on the shelf, and as he reached up, the bottle in his pocket fell out. He swiftly reached down to grab it, and he let the suitcase fall on top of him, the contents spilling out all over him. "Gah!" Kanda looked over and gave a taunting chuckle.

"You're such a klutz, moyashi." Allen stuffed the bottle back into his pocket before Kanda could reach him. He pushed the suitcase off of him and grunted, "It's still Allen, BaKanda."

"Che, whatever. Klutzy moyashi."

"I'm not-" Allen was pulling the loose clothing that had fallen on him off, and when he reached up to his head, he froze at what he found up there. A pair of boxers had settled upon his head, but they weren't his. Allen's face instatntly lit up, and he swiftly threw them at Kanda before he finished gathering up his own things. "BaKanda…."

"Hey, don't throw my things!"

After the mess was cleaned up, the two showered and ate dinner. There was very little conversation for the most part, and when there was, it was mainly filled with talk of the mission or light bickering. Soon, it had gotten dark, and they were comfortably settled into their designated sleeping areas. In the peaceful darkness, Allen found it difficult to get to sleep. Too many things were running through his mind.

The oddities of this current mission, worries about Marian's whereabouts, but mostly these…feelings…that have been stirring wildly inside him. The confusing thing about it was that they only were brought to life when he was around the raven-haired swordsman. He felt this…attraction of some sort, and to add to that, he would occasionally get these weird urges towards him. Things he never believed he would ever think about involving Kanda had begun to run wild through his mind, and he couldn't really say they were the most appropriate.

It really hadn't started until that kiss. After he had gotten over the shock of his actions, he found that he kind of wanted to do it again, only the next time, Kanda would be awake. He leaned up over the couch and glanced over at the bed. He could just barely see Kanda's figure beneath the covers, the slow rise and fall of his body as he slept soundly. Allen got up quietly and tip-toed over to the side of the bed. Kanda's face was calm and serene, no irritation creases between his thin brows or annoyed frowns upon the soft, pink lips. Lips that just seemed to be begging to be kissed again. Allen leaned down, their faces were so close, he could feel the cool, slow breath. His own lips hovered just above, aching to feel the others agains them. He moved closer, his mind hazing over in a euphoric sensation he wasn't sure he wanted to leave just yet.

And just as he was about to close the tiny distance left between them, Kanda's eyes flew open, and before he knew what had happened, he was pinned to the bed by his arms. Allen stared up at the startled face before him, his eyes also slightly wide with surprise. They stared for several long moments, not moving or speaking. Then the samurai did something that was completely unexpected, but not entirely unwelcome. He loosened his grip on the snow-haired teen's wrists, leaned down close, and pressed his lips to Allen's. He didn't move at first, too shocked. Then, as he got used to the feeling, he returned the lip-lock with just as much force, pushing Kanda over and flipping their position.

The feelings coursing through Allen at that moment were indescribable. He felt heat, he felt passion, so many different things at once. As the kiss grew hungrier, Allen knew where this was to lead, and he honestly didn't care. He was too wrapped up in pleasured passion and the hot attraction that was Kanda's body. Only one thought crossed his mind: More.

* * *

Ashe: Ehehe! What's that? What a terrible way to end a chapter, you say? Well, you will just have to live with it until next Tuesday, huh? :3 *Dodges several randomly thrown objects* Patience, my children! Patience is a virtue (though I personally have absolutely none whatsoever!) Trust me, the build up is totally worth it; I'm getting excited about typing the next chapter! Well, as always, I humbly thank those of you who read, REVIEW, and thoroughly enjoy this story, because I know I sure as heck enjoy writing it! So, continue the gracious support, and I will definitely make sure I continue the supply of romance, excitement, and overall AWESOMENESS! Until we meet again, my children, ciao~


	11. XI-As Long As I Don't Grow Attached

XI- "As Long As I Don't Grow Attached"

Kanda's mind was rushing in many different directions at the moment. Allen was pressed on top of him, their mouths locked together in a passionately hungry kiss. How did he even get into this situation? He was having a somewhat dream-less slumber when he felt an unknown presence beside him. His instincts always told him attack first, question later, and so he had reached out and subdued the trespasser, pinning their arms in a death grip. Once he had gotten a good look at who it was, he was too shocked for words. There laid a half-naked Allen, face flushed and eyes dilated and slightly darker than normal. His mouth was parted slightly as he breathed heavily, and Kanda was left breathless at the sight.

His mind had completely deserted him, the remnants screaming, 'This is your chance! You wanted this, now take it!' His body then began to react of its own volition, and he leaned down and captured the shorter teen's mouth with his own, a feeling with the likeness of a jolt of electricity shooting through his entire body. As the kiss grew in heat along with their bodies, Kanda let Allen flip their position so that he was the one being pinned down. Deep down, very deep down, Kanda knew he shouldn't be enjoying this, or even doing this, but as their lips continued to explore each others, all reason had been thrown out of the window and had been replaced with what could be described as raw passion and lust.

Allen's hands slowly trailed down his raised arms and rested on his chest, mapping out each muscle as they went. It felt like lightning was dancing across each part of skin that Allen touched, and the samurai craved more of the stimulating sensation. He was glad that he had also decided to sleep shirtless. When his lungs felt as if they would burst, the two parted their lips with a simultaneous groan. Immediately, Allen buried his face in the samurai's neck, licking, kissing, nipping, and leaving small love marks in a few places. Kanda shuddered in sheer pleasure and moaned softly for the white-haired teen to continue.

Those wondrous fingers slowly slid down further onto his chest, and Kanda almost jerked away, quickly remembering the shameful tattoo. He didn't want anyone to know about it, especially Allen. Said white-haired teen glanced down, and Kanda all but stopped breathing when he noticed the gaze was on the tattoo. A grin spread across his mouth and he turned back to his work on the soft flesh, nibbling a bit more before licking down to his collarbone. "Mmh, that tattoo looks sexy on you…."

That shocked Kanda past words. It looked sexy? That was the first time that comment had been thrown his way, and he didn't exactly know how to respond to a compliment like that. Not that he could anyway. The second he opened his mouth to even attempt a response, Allen sucked a particularly sensitive spot in the center of his collarbone, making him gasp out and slightly arch his back. Kanda was quickly losing his thoughts again, the sensual ministrations overwhelming his mind with absolute bliss and want.

Allen continued to move across his chest until he reached a hardened nub. He grinned against the flesh and took the nipple into his mouth, rolling his tongue around it and biting gently. That spot was even more sensitive, and Kanda moaned loudly, jerking his hips up and accidentally grinding into Allen's groin. That reaction caused Allen to unintentionally bite a little harder, which in turn caused Kanda to buck harder and moan louder. Allen released the reddened nub and let out a heavy breath, gazing up into the half-lidded cobalt orbs. "Damn, Kanda. You're making it hard for me to keep control…."

Kanda simply sighed shakily, trying to let his trembling body settle down. These sensations were overwhelming, and he knew that if he tried to speak, it would just come out as incoherent babble mixed in with his panting and moaning. So he resorted to letting his body speak for him. It had already done so many times already. Allen grinned up at him and returned to his work, holding Kanda's hips down as he gave similar treatment to the other nub. Once that torture was over, he proceeded further down the samurai's body, dragging his tongue across the heated skin, until he reached a fabric barrier. Quickly he glanced up, his eyes silently asking permission to continue.

Kanda hesitated slightly. In all honesty, Kanda was a bit nervous about the events he knew were coming. He had never really been intimate with anyone due to his reclusive attitude and solitary personality, so this was a new experience for him. He was never good at interactions, so dating had been completely out of the question, and when he realized his true sexuality, things just became even more complicated. But now all of that was being unraveled right in front of him by this absolutely divine creature before him. He wondered why he had even let Allen get so close, but he just as quickly realized that he really didn't care. What they were doing felt amazing, and Allen even had the decency to make sure he was comfortable. So why wouldn't he let Allen go on? Just as long as he didn't grow attached, then it was okay, right?

He nodded to the shorter teen, and Allen was more than happy to be rid of the concealing pajama bottoms and boxers. After they had been flung to some random location, Allen stared at the nude figure of Kanda's body, intense hunger obvious in those stormy pools even in the minimal lighting. A shiver erupted through Kanda's spine, and he turned his face away in embarrassment, trying to hide the faint reddening of his heating cheeks. "Stop… staring like that. Why do I have to be the only one naked…?"

Allen sat up on his knees and looked down at himself as if he had just realized that he was still in his pants. He flashed a seductive grin that sent another barrage of shivers through Kanda before reaching for his belt, undoing it and taking his sweet time working his pants off. After what seemed like eternity, Kanda couldn't help but stare back at the now completely bare frame before him.

His muscles were easily seen beneath glistening pale skin, the moonlight and shadows playing across his form to make him look a bit older than he probably was. His hair glowed like silver, a brightness enough to rival an angel, and even his slightly disfigured left arm looked appealing. But that wasn't even the most noticeable feature. Allen may have been a bit lacking in stature, but he was in no way short. Just staring at this imperfectly perfect body caused him to grow more erect, and Allen laughed lightly as he noticed this. "So I guess I pass, then?"

Kanda felt his face burn at the statement, and he turned his head away once again, a little upset that the white-haired teen could cause such reactions that he never thought he would have. "Sh-shut up…."

Allen shook his head and grinned, then gripped both of the samurai's legs, opening them wide as he leaned down. He kissed and licked down the inside of Kanda's thighs, and once again, all thought had been tossed out. Allen slid his hands down to rest firmly at the samurai's hips as he began licking up Kanda's length. Kanda groaned, his breath picking up again and his eyes fluttering shut. Allen licked around the head a bit before sucking it into his mouth, eliciting another moan of a slightly higher volume. Gradually, he took the rest of Kanda into his mouth and sucked at it harder. He weaved his tongue around Kanda's member with skill and paid special attention to sensitive spots Kanda didn't even know he had, letting his teeth gently graze the skin. Kanda had almost completely been reduced to a groaning, panting mess under the insanely pleasurable ministrations, and he knew it was only a matter of time before he lost his mind in the sea of ecstasy washing over him. But, just as he was close to losing himself, that hot, wet feeling around him disappeared, and he grunted his dissatisfaction. Three fingers appeared at his mouth before he had the chance to complain, and it took him a moment to figure out what Allen wanted him to do. He, again, hesitated. He still wasn't one-hundred percent sure about this, since this was his first time and all, but he also wanted Allen to continue. Kanda didn't want him to know that he was still a virgin. He did have his pride to contend with; he enjoyed having more experience than other people. In most cases, he did, but in this particular field, he knew close to nothing, while Allen seemed to know more than he thought he should.

Allen gave him a curious look, then gasped, taking his fingers away from the samurai's mouth. He had hesitated too long. "Oh my god, Kanda, are you…?"

Dammit all! That was just what he needed: for Allen to start taking pity on him in the heat of things. That lustful glimmer in the grey eyes dimmed a bit, and they turned away from him, Allen suddenly looking ashamed. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't… I didn't know…."

Slowly he shifted to get off of the bed, but Kanda's arm shot out and stopped him, anger and disappointment flaring within the cobalt pools. "No! No, don't stop here. Keep going."

Allen looked utterly shocked by the command. "But, what if I hurt you? I can't…."

"Stop being a coward!" Kanda glared at Allen. This couldn't stop now, not when he was feeling so good, better than he had felt in his whole life. "Finish what you started. Only a damn coward would quit so far in."

Through his eyes, Kanda could see that a battle between lust and worry was raging within the shorter teen. A few moments went by in total silence, and Kanda was beginning to worry that Allen would walk away when he nodded. He placed a hand gently to Kanda's cheek, caressing it as a soft smile graced his lips. "Okay, but you have to let me know if it hurts."

Kanda turned away and huffed, his face warming up. "Che, I can handle pain."

Allen rose from the bed, which startled Kanda a bit. "Where are you going?"

He walked over to the couch, looking around before locating his coat and pulling something out of the pocket. He quickly strode back over and hopped back onto the bed, holding the item up so that Kanda could see it. "Lotus Scented Lubricant? How did you get that?"

Allen's cheeks tinted a faint red as he shook his head. "It isn't important. But this should feel better than saliva." He leaned over between Kanda's legs and pushed him back down on the bed, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. As their tongues danced around each other, Allen poured an adequate amount of the lubricant onto his fingers. Kanda broke the lip-lock with a sharp gasp as he felt a cool digit begin to circle around his entrance. Allen began to gently kiss and lick his neck, trying to distract him from what was to come. "Just let me know if it hurts too much."

Kanda knew it was definitely going to hurt at first, but he was tough, so he was sure he could handle it. He let his body relax as the finger continued to tease, but he immediately tightened up again when it finally breeched the outer ring of muscle, slowly sheathing itself up to the knuckle. "Nngghhh…."

"Are you okay? Try to relax; it won't hurt as much if you do." It didn't really hurt so much as it felt uncomfortable. Allen focused his lips on the sensitive parts of Kanda's neck as he finally began to move his inserted finger, thrusting it gently so Kanda could adjust to the feeling. After a few moments, the uncomfortable feeling in Kanda's lower half dissipated, and pleasure had taken over again. He tensed a bit as he felt another finger poking around his entrance. "I'm going to put the second one in. Just relax."

Kanda tried to do as instructed, but when the second finger slid in beside the first, pain shot straight up from his backside. "F-fuck…!"

Allen flexed and curled his fingers inside him, stretching him out. "Kanda, do you want me to stop?"

"N-no…. K-keep going…ghaah…." Kanda was trying desperately to relax his body, but it was a lot easier said than done. But he wouldn't back out, no matter how much it hurt. He wanted this, just as much as he knew Allen did. Besides, 'no pain, no gain,' right? After an even longer wait, the pain finally dulled down to a much more bearable state, just as before. And, just as before, he began to feel a third digit pressing to his already filled entrance.

"Just one more, don't worry. It'll get much better after this, I promise." Kanda nodded and braced himself internally for the flaring he knew was to come. Allen pressed the final finger in with a little difficulty, and Kanda clenched his teeth tight, as if trying to bite out the burning pain that seared through his body.

"Aaaaggghhh, shit…!" Kanda was taking deep breaths, trying to calm his body down as the three digits thrust and curled and scissored inside of him. Kanda could handle pain just fine, but this was a whole new kind that had kind of taken him off guard. It was taking almost all the strength he had to refrain from cursing everything in the room. Allen continued his work on his neck, helping a little bit to distract him. After what had felt like one of the longest waits Kanda had ever had to endure, the pain gradually subsided to an almost nonexistent sensation.

Allen was twisting his fingers around and rubbing against the inner walls as if in search of something, and Kanda was about to ask what he was doing when a powerful feeling crashed into him. It was unbelievable, a feeling that set Kanda's nerves on fire-in a good way-and caused him to arch up sharply as something wonderful was brushed inside him. "Oh, fuck, yes! Right there!"

Allen grinned as he brushed the spot again, repeatedly earning several wanton moans of pure pleasure from the samurai. "I told you it would get better."

Kanda couldn't respond past his uncontrollable groaning, his breath coming fast and in short gasps as he rocked his hips back to get more of that incredible feeling. "Nnghaahhh! Oh, yes!"

The fingers continued to play with the pleasure spot some more before they were removed completely, leaving Kanda with an unsatisfactory empty feeling. Allen then poured out more lubricant and covered himself in it, positioning his long neglected member at the stretched hole. Kanda was panting fast, words just out of his reach. Allen gave a look that signaled his intentions. "I'm going to enter, now."

Kanda nodded, since that was all he could do since his brain had completely shut down on him. With one last look, Allen slowly pushed himself in, the tightness of the hole making him groan softly. However, Kanda was wincing because some of the pain from the preparation was beginning to return as he was stretched a bit further. Allen planted soothing kisses along the samurai's jaw line as he finally had himself fully sheathed within him. He waited in that position, completely still, until Kanda gave him the signal to move. It took several moments for Kanda to adjust to the feeling, but once he was comfortable, he shifted his hips back to tell Allen to move. With an affirmative nod, Allen pulled out all the way to the head, then thrust back into the tight heat, releasing another soft groan that was almost completely covered by Kanda's own. It still hurt some, but not so much that it drowned out the amazing feeling that began to course his veins again.

Allen continued at a slow pace like that for a while, and it soon began to irritate Kanda. This slow moving wasn't getting Kanda the excitement and ecstasy he had felt earlier. "God, moyashi, could you move any slower?"

That seemed to set something off in the mind of the white-haired teen. He gave a stern look, almost irritation, but broke into a devilish grin as he re-angled himself, placing Kanda's legs up on his shoulders. "I was just making sure that you were okay. But if you really want more…."

Suddenly, Allen began thrusting harder-a lot harder. And after he had re-angled himself, Kanda found his prostate being attacked again, and he twisted in pleasure, his hands gripping the sheets in a tight vice-grip. Almost all pain had ceased in the presence of blissful passion, and Kanda more than welcomed it, rocking his own hips in tune with Allen's. Their bodies met in time as the sound of flesh against flesh, the melodious tune of their fervent pants and moans, all coalesced into a symphony of raw pleasure. A new tune was added when a hand found its way around Kanda's erection and began stroking it like a metronome to their orchestra, eliciting a glorious song of bliss from the samurai.

That warm pool of ecstasy that had culminated in the pit of Kanda's stomach had become a fiery inferno that was threatening to burst from him, and his body tensed in response to his fast approaching climax. He was so close, just a bit more…. Then it stopped. That hand that had been stimulating his now weeping cock had ceased movement, resting at the base and tightening its grip. The vicious assault on his prostate, however, continued, and the sly grin on the white-haired teen's face only grew as Kanda struggled. What was Allen doing? Why had he stopped so close to the finish? Kanda gave an angry look, since he was breathing too hard to formulate any complete words, and the smirk further widened.

"Say my name."

Kanda's expression turned to one of confusion, mind too muddled with raging desire to understand what Allen meant. Allen seemed to sense this lack of understanding and decided to expand on his statement. "You always call me that stupid nickname, and I want it to stop. So…."

He slowly increased his speed, and Kanda couldn't keep his body from trying to force up into the still hand that held him down so firmly. "Say my name correctly, and I'll let you cum."

Kanda gave a glare of defiance at the request-or as close to a glare as he could get in his state. The ever increasing pace of the shorter teen was maddening, a thousand times worse than the torture he had been subjected to earlier in their little coupling. With each powerful thrust of Allen's hips, Kanda was brought closer and closer to his limit, but was unable to find the release he now craved with every fiber in his being. If Kanda had thought of him as too kind and naïve, then this dark display would certainly change that view. Allen seemed to have an interestingly sadistic side to him, and that scared and attracted Kanda simultaneously. "Come on, it's only a single name, and I know you know it, I've said it many times."

Kanda was in a bad spot. His cock had become so ridiculously hard that it was painful, and Allen was showing absolutely no signs of being close himself or hints of mercy whatsoever. His body was tensing so much that his muscles were beginning to cramp; this was all becoming way too much for Kanda to handle. He had endured many wounds and injuries in his lifetime, but never anything so sanity-reducing. His mind and cock both felt as if they would explode, and it was then that he made his final decision. He could always regain lost pride. "F-fine! Finish it! F-fu-ghaah! Fucking finish me, Allen!"

Never, never had he felt so pleasurably humiliated and defeated in his entire life. This person, this devilish angel before him was the first person to force him to do anything. He followed Komui's instructions voluntarily, despite his obvious annoyance with the whimsical man, because he clearly outranked him and had a type of respect for his superior power. He respected Lenalee's requests because she was like an older sister to him. But never had he been forced to do anything against his will before, especially by an obviously lower-ranking warrior such as Allen.

Allen gave a wide victory smile, his eyes lighting up in the semi-darkness of their hotel room. "That's all I needed to hear."

Loosening his iron grip, he pumped Kanda to the speedy beat of his thrusting, sending the samurai's senses into maximum overdrive. He was so close, just a few more thrusts like that and he'd be finished. Three…eyes begin to roll back into their sockets and slender fingers dig harshly into already torn sheets. Two…toes curl and heart rate increases to an unbelievable velocity, lungs working just as quickly. One…back arches like an arrow, and the body tightens greatly. It's here.

Everything blanched white as Kanda toppled over the cliff of ecstasy, his hot, wet seed bursting forth in quick spurts and coating two sculpted abdomens. The shriek that was expelled from sore lungs was the loudest Kanda could have ever expected himself to make, and it left his throat raw by the end. As he continued to ride out his orgasm, Allen let out a low, feral growl, releasing his load into the samurai with one final thrust. He fell forward onto weak arms, body vibrating with the last of his energy being sapped away.

Slowly, they floated down from their sex high, opening their eyes to gaze into the others. They stayed like that for many moments, breathing coming back under control and heartbeats slowing their race. Finally, Allen pulled out of the samurai, some of his cum spilling back out of the hole in a small stream. He fell next to Kanda, wrapping exhausted arms around the still slightly shaking form beside him. Neither spoke, and neither had to. Everything that needed to be said had already been spoken between their gazes. Kanda's mind was beginning to go blank as his eyelids grew heavy with sleep.

As he slowly began to drift off, one final thought crossed his mind before slumber's lullaby claimed him:

'Just as long as I don't grow attached….'

* * *

Ashe: ...I don't even know how I managed this without a single nosebleed... But, I hope I did these two some justice. The next chapter will finally introduce one of the main antagonists, so look forward to that (if you don't get stuck rereading this chapter, that is :3) Anyways, as usual, I want to send my utmost thanks to all of you who enjoy reading this story, and a very big thanks to all who were so kind as to leave me with these amazing reviews. Really, guys, you have no idea how much they make me smile. Once I read them, my face gets stuck! XD So I humbly ask you all to continue to read, follow, favorite, and REVIEW, and I will try my hardest to keep up the pace. Until next time; Ciao~!


End file.
